


.life of the party

by shadyhatter



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, and drunk, pretty angsty, strange fic, was inspired by life of the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhatter/pseuds/shadyhatter
Summary: Alex is lost in the sea of people. He is trying to find something but he can't understand that he is trying to find Jack.





	.life of the party

There is a lot of people on the dance floor, they are pressing to each other and grasping hands barely obeying to drunken minds. Alex is drunk and is lost in the bright neon and the ribbons hanging from the ceiling, that are clinging to him, not letting go of the sea of people. Alex is trying to find something, looks in colored faces and sees almost nothing. Blurry images and obscure music surround him, and he is lost even more.

 

_Too many people, thinks Alex, but actually there is noone next to him. He is laying alone on the white sheets in the dirty and smelling of alcohol, clothes._

 

Alex likes this weird party, though the alcohol in his hand is completely tasteless. It remains on the tongue, burns the throat, but taste seemed to have disappeared, and degree isn't felt. But music beats through the speakers, sending vibrations throughout the body, and especially hard to the chest, where the heart is silently beating in the cage of ribs.

 

_His chest is constricted from the feeling of emptiness ththit is impossible to take a breath, and the heart responds with a resounding thud in his ears. He feels this disgusting taste of whisky, Alex is sick and tries not to swallow so often._

 

The farther into the crowd then faces of people increasingly blurred and their talking is so strange, as if they speak on the language which Alex doesn't understand. It seems that they are all smiles, and he smiles too. The dance floor seems endless, and even walls are not visible in the glare. Alex goes on and on, and doesn't understand why he stares at people's faces. He doesn't understand what he's looking for and what he wants to find, but he has a strong feeling that if he won't find it, then blue-red dance floor won't end.

 

_Sheets are wet from water that was spilled on them. Alex squeezes them between his long fingers, and moans softly from tiredness that is piercing his body. But he can't sleep, while he is lying in bed alone._

 

Crowd isn't going to end and people are all strangely similar to each other. Alex rubs his face and turns around, when suddenly, in the midst of incomprehensible hubbub, he hears his name. Weirdly loud and clear that even the music sounded quieter for a moment. Alex turns around again with crazy eyes trying to find the one who is calling him again and again. He screams when someone's strong hand grabbed his forearm. And he turns to see who is it, trying to pull his hand, but when he sees who stands next to him in red and blue light, among ribbons and glare, Alex calms down. Next to him is Jack.

 

_White bathroom floor is terribly cold that chills Alex to the bone. He clings his fingers over the edge of the toilet, breathing deeply, but that does't work, and a nasty lump rises again in his throat. He can't stand up, his legs are weak and resist to move, and he even stopped trying. Alex just wants to lie on this cold floor._

 

The floor is so bright. It sparkles red, blue, yellow, green and white so fast that it begins to ripple in the eyes. Alex laughs drunkenly lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. His hand squeezes Jack's, and he's so unbearably close how he hasn't been in recent months. Alex was missing him, incredibly missing, and he sees in Jack'z eyes the same. His deep brown eyes that Alex loves. Alex is literally going crazy.

 

_Alex thinks he's hallucinating when heavy steps interrupt his revire, and again cold water, that someone splashed him in the face. He barely opens his eyes with a heavy, tired sigh, looking up at the man and squinting because of the harsh light. Jack looks at him with anger and disappointment, and Alex just grins, still thinking that he sees him in a drunken delirium. Jack crouches, grabbing him by the chin, and Gaskarth opens wide dull eyes in surprise. He takes a sharp breath and jerks to the side of the toilet, next to which he is still sitting. Jack sighs, dropping his head and rubbing his eyes with his thumbs. He never expected to see Alex like this._

 

Jack's hair is so soft and Alex likes to touch them and watch as his fingers disappear into red and black strands. A stupid smile spreads across his pale lips, and a drunken happiness is splashing in his eyes. He likes to lay on this colorful floor with Jack, when these strange people are no more here, and they don't speak to each other about something completely pointless as it seems to Alex. Seems, because he doesn't need it, he needs Jack, so big and bright.

 

_For Alex's blurry vision, Jack is a red spot and heavily raising chest. Alex doesn't understand that Jack is carrying him, and he just lies on Barakat's hands like a limp bag, but he is fine. Whether he emptied his stomach to the end, whether Jack's strong arms, who carefully put him on the still slightly wet sheets, although Gaskarth had the feeling that he wanted to quit. Alex watches the spots that dance in front of closed eyelids and smiles, listening to how rustling the blanket. Jack sits down beside him, once again sights in disappointment and wondering in what part of this once brilliant head was lost common sense._

 

The music gets quieter and quieter, and Alex opens his eyes to look around. Neon blur and ribbons that hang from the ceiling disappear in this light, which is now everywhere. Alex no longer feels the strong Jack's grip and looks at him with incomprehension, trying to grab his arm again, but he moves away. Gaskarth shakes his head and asks him to stay, but his voice doesn't sound, and it scares him. Jack dissolves into the neon, and Alex is left alone on the floor that no longer shimmers with different colors. The last thing Alex remembers is darkness.

 

_The sun almost came up, and Alex falls into sleep on dry sheets, in a clean t-shirt and holding Jack's hand. He softly wheezes into the pillow, where brown hair is randomly scattered. His sleep is peacefull, and somehow, before falling into the darkness, it seemed to him that this is the correct reality._

_Because in this Jack stayed with him._

**Author's Note:**

> now try to understand where is right reality


End file.
